


Wound with a Touch

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Mirror Universe, Shaving, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim interrupts Leonard while he's shaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound with a Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a conversation about McCoy growing scruff because Kirk keeps interrupting his shaving time on the [Jim_and_Bones](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/) Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post for August 24, 2010. Mildly polished since posted.

Jim's mouth closes hot and hard over Leonard's shoulder. He manages to deflect the reflexive spasm _away_ from his throat, preventing the razor from breaking his fragile skin. Warm, muscular arms slide around his bare ribs, palms coming to rest flat over his nipples.

He growls, warning. Jim ignores the sound, sucking a bruise into Leonard's shoulder; keeping him pinned until they both know the mark is a sure thing, because Jim's lips and tongue _hurt_ against his skin.

When Jim's grip eases, Leonard turns -- carefully -- bringing the highly polished and sharpened blade up to reflect those blue, blue eyes. Jim grins at him, bright and feral, sets his hands on the sink behind Leonard and leans in until their faces are separated by mere centimeters, the razor's edge caressing Jim's cheek beneath one eye.

Neither of them move, until Leonard blinks. He lowers the razor, resigned, and closes the distance between them to accept Jim's savage kiss.


End file.
